


I'm Done.

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders is So Done, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), poor Deceit just wants to be part of the group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Deceit. That was his job, name and entire thing.

It was his job to lie and hide the truth.

That did not mean he was incapable of telling the truth.

Oh no. That was a common misconception among the other five.

Everything that came out of Deceits mouth was a lie as far as they were concerned and he found that both a blessing and a curse.

He was starting to get sick of the way they treated him though.

Whenever he showed up they'd always react in the same way.

Glares from Logan and Virgil, exclamations of disgust and shock from Thomas, surprised noises from Patton and snide comments from Roman.

He could deal with the glares and noises of surprise but the disgust and snide comments about his appearance were starting to wear on him.

Without fail each of the sides and sometimes Thomas would make a comment and he'd have to pretend it didn't hurt or annoy him.

But hurt it did.

"Ugh, I hate him and his creepy snake face"

"Get out of here you creepy old snake"

"he's a slimy boy!"

"no one wants you here so leave."

"leave Thomas alone!"

He understood he was the apparent villain in their eyes but he didn't want to play that part anymore.

One day he woke up and got dressed the same as he usually did but decided he'd actually go get breakfast for once.

His presence in the kitchen made everyone fall silent and he knew they were surprised to see him as he started to prepare himself some food.

He put the bread in the toaster and waited with baited breath for one of them to say something.

"Why did you decide to show your face in here today?"

Deceit turned slowly to face Roman who'd been the one to speak. "I have been missing out on breakfast for the last month or so because I knew I would only be met by your horrible comments and I decided today that it doesn't matter what I do you'll always make comments about me so why should I make myself suffer more?"

He turned back to the toaster which popped up his toast and he quickly went about buttering it as more silence filled the room.

He turned back around with his plate of toast and tried to decide if he should sit at the table or not.

He almost did but he caught sight of the slight disgust on Logans face and decided to eat in his room where it wouldn't matter if he cried.

As he walked down the hall he heard Patton quietly ask one of the others "Has he really been skipping breakfast for the past month?"

He slipped into his tiny, cramped bedroom and sat on the single bed that took up nearly all the space.

He slowly munched on his toast as he thought about how the day would unfold.

If it was anything like a usual day he'd probably remain in his room for most of it, try to help Thomas with something, end up getting ganged up on, forced back to the mindspace where he'd get shouted at by one or more of the others, until he retreated to his room and lay awake going over all the hateful comments he'd received.

When he finished his toast he took a deep breath and walked back towards the kitchen to take the plate back.

The only side in there was Patton who was washing up the plates from everyone else's breakfast.

Deceit stood there awkwardly, unsure if Patton would object to washing up his plate or if he should wait until Patton was done and wash it up himself.

Patton eventually turned around, a small frown on his face as he noticed Deceit with the plate.

"What do you want?" Patton asked and Deceit held back a sigh.

"I'm merely waiting for you to finish so I can wash up my plate. I do not want anything."

Patton seemed surprised at his straightforward seemingly honest answer and his voice was less biting as he said "I shan't be much longer."

When Patton was done he gestured for Deceit to go to the sink which he did and carefully began scrubbing his plate, trying to ignore the eyes he could feel on him.

Patton was lingering, a confused expression on his face which only deepened when Deceit walked past with a small muttered "thank you."

Deceit shut himself back in his room, waiting for the inevitable dilemma where Thomas would call for the others and he'd turn up uninvited, unwanted.

The issue came as it always did and Deceit waited a few minutes before appearing in Thomas's apartment, in between where Thomas and Patton were standing.

"Ugh, it's you again."

Virgils words stung but Deceit didn't react. Instead he just focused on Thomas who looked quite stressed.

"What's your problem this time?" he asked in a neutral voice.

"Not that it's anything to do with you, but Thomas needed our help deciding how to deal with someone who has feelings for him which he doesn't return." Logan was blunt and straightforward like usual as he explained the issue.

Deceit nodded and prepared himself for the immediate reactions of the others for what he was about to say.

"Thomas you should be completely honest with them, lying will just create more problems than it would solve and leading someone on like that is a terrible thing to do."

"No one asked for your input you scaly villain!" Roman was the first to exclaim, not even listening to what Deceit had said.

Deceit could see the shocked looks on Logan and Pattons faces as they seemed to actually listen to his words long enough to understand he was right.

Virgil was silent, as was Thomas who seemed to actually be contemplating what Deceit had said for once.

"That's actually not bad advice..." Thomas eventually murmured, causing Virgil to speak up.

"Thomas, remember he speaks in opposites and lies so he's trying to tell you to lie to them and lead them on. That is not a good idea! Imagine how stressful it would be to try and keep up the pretence of liking them. And if they find out you don't actually like them they'll feel completely betrayed."

Deceit watched Patton and Logans surprised faces go to one's of understanding as they clearly accepted what Virgil said as accurate and he silently sunk out without anyone noticing.

He stood alone in the corridor outside his room for a few second a before deciding to go to the imagination.

He preferred it there because it didn't make him feel so trapped and smothered like his room did.

He sat on a large smooth rock overlooking a stream, his thoughts racing and a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

He sat there for what felt like hours before he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

He didn't turn to acknowledge the newcomer, both due to the tears and because he was just done with everything by that point so he didn't care.

"Why do you always try to get Thomas to do stuff that'll ruin his life?"

Deceit shut his eyes for a few seconds as Virgils accusatory question rang in his ears.

"I don't. I only try to do my job." he said quietly.

Virgil scoffed and stepped closer so he was standing on the smooth rock. "I don't even know why you exist. Thomas is an honest person who doesn't need lies to help him get through life. They make things harder and so do you."

Deceit pushed himself to his feet and turned slowly to look at Virgil who flinched back at the sight of his tear streaked face.

"I understand why everyone treats me like the villain, I certainly look the part, but it's not like I chose to be created. I didn't choose to look like this and I don't exactly need you all reminding me of how creepy and abnormal I look. Believe me I know!"

Virgil was stunned by Deceits words and he floundered for a few seconds, struggling to find a response.

He needn't have bothered though as Deceit continued.

"You all seem to have forgotten that I'm not just Deceit. That may be my label but that doesn't mean that's all I am capable of. You're capable of being calm and relaxed, despite the fact you're label is Anxiety, so why shouldn't I be capable of telling the truth? There are so many times where I've said something honestly only to have you all assume I'm lying because that's all I am according to you all. I'm just the evil snake guy who lies and plots to make Thomas's life as difficult as possible."

Deceits voice had risen now and tears were flowing down his face continuously.

"I expected this sort of reaction from Roman and possibly Logan, but you and Patton? I thought Patton would be halfway decent towards me and you... I thought you of all people would know what it's like to be judged by your label and instantly written off as the bad guy! You've been through this and yet you went along with the others and treated me as if I was an unfeeling, evil mastermind. Well news flash Virgil, I do have feelings and I'm fucking fed up of all the hate and insults that are thrown at me daily!"

Deceits hands had curled into fists and his shoulders were shaking as he glared tearily at Virgil.

Virgil was horrified as Deceits words began to sink in and he realised exactly what he and the others had been doing to the scaled trait.

"I... I...." Virgil stuttered as Deceit walked past him.

"Save your apologies. I don't want to hear it." Deceit muttered.

"No wait! Please!"

Deceit stopped and turned with a bitter smile "no Virgil. You can't apologise for this. You became something you swore you wouldn't and now you have to live with it. The truth hurts doesn't it?"

Virgils eyes filled with ashamed tears as Deceit let out a humourless chuckle and stalked further into the imagination where he planned to remain.

He was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil remained staring in the direction he'd watched Deceit walk in for a long time and it was only when Roman came into the imagination that he snapped out of his stunned state.

"Virgil? What's wrong?" Roman asked as tears glistened in the anxious traits eyes.

"Deceit he... He..." Virgil gasped before bursting into tears.

"What did the creep do this time?" Roman growled but that just made Virgil sob harder.

Roman was at a loss for what to do or say to help so he summoned the other two who stumbled slightly at the unexpected summon but didn't complain as they noticed Virgil sobbing.

"Hey Kiddo, what's wrong?" Patton asked, pulling Virgil in for one of his signature hugs and rubbing his back on a comforting manner.

"He mentioned Deceit so I'm guessing he probably said something horrible as always." Roman said wrinkling up his nose and frowning.

"No, we're the horrible ones." Virgil gasped out. "we excluded him, made him feel like an outcast and constantly threw insult after insult at him."

Logan and Roman were confused but Pattons face had paled and his eyes had widened behind his glasses.

He knew what Virgil was saying and the worst part was every word was true.

Looking back he couldn't believe he'd been a part of it, he was supposed to know the difference between right and wrong but he'd allowed the treatment of Deceit to continue without stopping to think.

"What are you on about?" Roman asked as Virgil sniffed and tried to stop his sobbing but he couldn't.

Patton ended up answering Roman. "Remember how we used to treat Virgil? Back when we didn't know his name? That's how we've been treating Deceit except much much worse. At least Virgil had me to reassure him, Deceit didn't have anyone." Pattons voice broke towards the end of the sentence.

Logan and Roman let out matching gasps of realisation as Pattons words registered.

"We need to apologise immediately!" Logan exclaimed but Virgil shook his head, tears still spilling from his eyes.

"He's gone! He left. He... He said he's done and that he doesn't want to hear any apologies."

There was silence, only broken by the gasps and sniffs of Virgil as he again tried to stop crying.

A general sense of guilt and regret fell on the group, each side blaming themselves for this unexpected event.

Suddenly they were all nearly knocked from their feet as the imagination shook and they looked around in alarm.

"Let's go back shall we?" Logan said, taking charge but a hint of worry in his voice.

Upon agreeing they all returned to the mindspace and began to sit down, ready to perhaps talk about what had happened with Deceit.

"Do you think he's going to do what I did and duck out?" Virgil asked, still sniffing and trying to even out his breathing.

Logan frowned and considered the option. Usually he would say no of course not but he'd clearly been wrong about Deceit already so he wasn't too confident in how correct he would be about this.

"I don't think he will, he wants what's best for Thomas and knows ducking out would probably have a bad effect on Thomas." Patton said, speaking slowly as he considered all he knew about the scaled trait carefully.

Silence filled the room as the four of them each got lost in their own thoughts about what Deceit might be up to but before they could voice any of them the mindspace shook and they exchanged matching looks of panic.

Suddenly they all felt an urgent summons from Thomas and they immediately responded, appearing before him ready to help him with whatever problem he might have.

Thomas looked around at his sides and shuddered as he struggled to push away the horrific thoughts that had started to bombard him out of nowhere. 

"I..." he started but let out a gasp as a vivid image of his friends corpses suddenly launched itself to the front of his mind.

Virgils eyes widened as he seemed to realise what was going on and he turned to Roman to see if he'd figured it out yet but he didn't manage to do that before an all to familiar figure appeared behind Roman.

A loud crack sounded through the room as the new sides morningstar connected with the back of Romans head and he collapsed, evoking a cry of alarm and concern to come from everyone else.

"Boo!" Remus shouted with a grin that only served to unsettle his current company more.

Remus looked around the room, his eyes blazing with pure contempt as he was finally able to confront the ones who'd made life so difficult for Deceit.

He waited for any of them to work up the ability to speak, already able to think of several comments to fire back.

"Who are you?" Thomas eventually asked, his eyes darting from Roman on the floor to Remus with clear terror.

Remus cackled and replied "I'm your creativity."

There was a beat of silence before Thomas managed to respond "No, Romans my creativity."

Remus laughed again and grinned unpleasantly as he eyed the unconscious form of his brother.

"Yeah he is. But also me."

Thomas glanced around at the others, hoping one of them would say he was lying, or maybe even Deceit would appear to combat the huge lie coming from this terrifying sides mouth.

Remus eyed Thomas carefully and sneered slightly as he picked up on Thomas's thought process.

"Oh so you want Deceit now huh? Figures that you all go to such lengths to try and not include him and suddenly little old me turns up and you need him to save you? Is that it?"

Silence fell and Thomas stared wide eyed, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh? what's wrong? nothing to say about that?" Remus asked, his voice full of mock confusion as he eyed each side, just begging for one of them to speak.

"we should have..." Patton started only to get cut off by Remus scoffing.

"could've, should've, would've. Not much you can do now, that's in the past and now you've got me to deal with."

"I admit we messed up pretty badly but can you leave Thomas out of it?" Virgil exclaimed, his regret clear in his tone but he flinched as Remus fixed him with a fake pleasant smile.

"What's the matter Virgie? Can't stand facing the consequences of your actions? Wow, this must be so hard for you, especially considering how well you know us."

Virgil paled considerably at that and stumbled backwards, shaking and trying to steady himself on the wall.

"Huh?" Thomas asked, incredibly confused and concerned with everything that was currently happening. He felt like his legs were going to give out and he was starting to feel his heart begin to race as Virgils panic bled through to him.

"oh don't worry your pretty little head about it Thomas, I'm sure Virgil will stop lying to you eventually, especially if Deceit decides he's actually going to go through with ducking out."

Thomas stared at Remus again, sensing that whatever reason he'd decided to show up was probably Deceit. wait...

"Deceit wants to duck out?" He asked in alarm and gulped as Remus fixed him with a terrifying grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"Did I stutter? Yes Tommy boy, our resident trouser snake has come to the conclusion that he doesn't want to deal with any more of your... Hmm what word would best describe what you've all put him through. Harassment? Nah that would entitle you seeking him out rather than constantly casting him aside like he's last weeks expired milk. Ah yes, this word fits a little better, bullying. Or perhaps you would prefer another word, like tormenting?"

No one dared speak as Remus paused, each of them weighed down by guilt from the way they'd treated Deceit.

"It's a good thing he has me or none of you would've known until he'd gone. Luckily I stick by my friends and don't abandon them when the next best thing comes along, even if it was a chance to get 'accepted' by the rest of you fuck faces."

Remus directed this all at Virgil who cowered at each word, knowing exactly what Remus was referring to.

"Ok, we admit things got out of hand but is it really fair to be taking this all out on Thomas? surely this would have been a better conversation done in the mindspace?" Logan asked, having remained quiet the whole time to try and analyse Remus's words.

"Fair? Fair?! Ha! You don't deserve fairness after the sheer amount of bullshit you put Deceit through. You like maths problems don't you nerdy wolverine? Well here's one for you, think of all the crap you gave Virgil when he was just poor little Anxiety and then times that by a trillion and you just might get the amount of suffering you've all collectively put Deceit through." Remus's voice was scornful and he shook with rage at the audacity Logan had to start talking about what was fair or not.

"H... how has he been through anything worse than Virgil did?" Patton dared to ask, his voice trembling as Remus sneered at him.

"Well, to the best of my knowledge none of you ripped Virgil apart based on how he looked. I mean sure there was comments made about his outfit and overall aesthetic, but verbally attacking his facial features and using them to consistently put him down? I don't think so."

The uncomfortable silence that fell was eventually broken by a groan from Roman who stirred slightly on the floor.

Remus looked down at his brother and grit his teeth as he tried to hold back the urge to kick him in the face. Instead he settled for kicking him in the ribs, grinning triumphantly at the cry of pain.

"I would say that I'm sad about having to go now but you're all honestly such assholes that I'm glad I won't have to put up with you for much longer and that's saying something because usually I love a good asshole. Now if you would be so kind as to fuck the fuck off that would be great, I need to go clear up your mess."

With these final words and throwing them all the same middle finger salute as Deceit had once, Remus sunk down, leaving them all staring in stunned silence.


End file.
